Pretend Fiancée
by CelestialMerl
Summary: Summary: After getting rejected by Natsu, Lucy was not feeling very good so she decided to take a stroll on the beach they were training on for the GMG when she bumps into a certain worried blue head who asks for her help on something really important. What will Lucy do?


Summary: After getting rejected by Natsu, Lucy was not feeling very good so she decided to take a stroll on the beach they were training on for the GMG when she bumps into a certain worried blue head who asks for her help on something really important. What will Lucy do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Lucy POV:

'Don't cry Lucy. Don't cry. Be strong. You're beautiful, You'll find another guy. Just don't cry. Control those tears. Be like the mature big girl you are.' I kept repeating all these thoughts in my mind as I tried to forget about what happened a while ago.

**********FLASHBACK**********

Lucy POV:

I shifted nervously as Natsu stared at me waiting for me to speak He barely just turned around to leave when I gulped and said," Natsu, what do you see me as?". He turned to face me with a look of confusion on his face and said, "Lucy, what kind of question is that? You're my Nakama, my family, my best friend!" He said with a wide toothy grin. " Umm well have you ever thought of us being more than friends? Because Natsu, I cant hold it in anymore...I love you. I have feelings for you that a friend or family member would never have." I said as I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths waiting for his answer. " I'm sorry Lucy but I think of you as my sister, my best friend. I care for you a lot and love you too but just not in that way. I'f its okay with you can we still be friends?" I stood as still as a rock as I could feel my heart shatter. But I couldn't look weak in front of him Atleast not then. So I nodded my head and he quickly hugged me, smiled, said a thanks and ran off to fight with Gray.

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

Lucy POV:

I felt a tear slide down my cheek but didn't care anymore to wipe it off. I looked up to the sky. The moon was big and beautiful tonight so were the stars. I folded my arms behind my head and continued walking, my gaze never shifting.

Suddenly I felt myself hit the water with someone falling on top of me. I must've bumped into him/ her. I coughed a little as I swallowed a little bit of the salty water. Once the water had flown a bit and was a bit shallow I managed to open my eyes. I felt myself being pulled up by the waist by none other than Jellal.

My eyes widened as I blushed. He had managed to pull me up with just one arm. ' But why am I blushing? Aren't I in love with Natsu?' I thought as I cleared my throat for him to let me go as we were still pressed together but in kneeling position. He quickly pulled both of us up to a standing position, let me go and looked away blushing. 'Cute' I thought as I kept staring at him. 'But then again why is he here? And what am I thinking!? Why am I finding him cute!? Wasn't my heart shattered to a million pieces!?' I thought as I was almost about to grip my head and pull my hair out when Jellal looked to me and said, "I'm sorry,Lucy." Since it was my fault I quickly said, " Oh no I'm sorry! It was my fault! I wasn't looking ahead of me!"

"So what brings you here?" I said as I took a step forward motioning him to walk with me as we walked. Getting the idea he sighed and started walking with me as he said, "Well, I was just taking a stroll to ease myself a bit. Got a lot of stress and problems right now. Needed to calm down and think. And what brings you here?" I looked away sadly and then a tear slipped down my cheek. He looked surprised and worried at seeing that tear and was about to apologize when I said, "Its just that I'm really heartbroken right now. You don't have to apologize. You see what happened is..."

And then I told him the whole story of how Natsu had broken my heart. By the time I was done tears were freely falling from my eyes. I turned my head away as I said, "I'm sorry, Jellal. You already have enough problems. I don't wanna bother you with mine as well. It's just that-" I was cut off as Jellal hugged me tightly.

All he said was, "Don't cry, 's gonna be alright. Theres someone better waiting for you.". I sucked in a breath, sighed and looked up to Jellal with a smile and said, "Thank you so much. A big warm hug was really what I needed right now. I feel much better thanks to you." Within a second he too was smiling.

We then just continued walking. Neither of us felt like goin home. It was a beautiful and peaceful night. The moon full, and the sky clear and starry. "Lucy...I need your help... I'm in a bit of a problem and I guess youre the only onw that can help me. I'd ask Meredy but that'd b too much of a bother. Too much teasing to deal with and Ultear won't agree to help me no matter how I ask her." Jellal asked me. He had a really sad worried look on his face. "Cheer up I'll help you. Temme whats the problem and how can I help you?" I askedsmiling brightly. "Well uh...you see earlier I was talking to Erza, and we rolled down the slope and landed up in a rather embarassing position. I was almost uh straddling her you can say. So then after that it was like we were just about to kiss but then I just said, 'Stop. This isn't right. I can't kiss you. I already have a fiancee.' Well she was feeling quite awkward after I said that. I was guessing she'd just quietly go away but then out of the blue she said she wants to meet my fiancee." He sweatdropped at the end. I made a confused face as I asked, "So, whats tge problem? Let Erza meet her." "The problem's that I lied. I don't really have a fiancee. I lied cause well I don't wanna heart Erza more than i already have. It'll only cause her more hurt if she loves me." He said with a sad worried face. "So how can I help you? What could I do for you?" I asked him. "Pretend to be my fiancee. Please will you help me?" He asked sadly. I bit my lip as I thought about it. It wouldn't cause any harm. Infact it could help me. Help me make Natsu jealous. That aside I just couldn't stand Jellal's sad face. So i smiled as I hugged Jellal and said, "Yea sure. I'd love to help you." He smiled back at me as he said, "Thanks alot Lucy."

AN: Hehe so well heres a new story for you guys. Jelu,one of fav pairings. I'm working on a Jelu and Lolu oneshot as well. Theyll both be out by a month hopefully :) Anyways temmw how you liked this chapter in reviews. Thank you for reading. Please review! ^_^ bye bye. O n yea please leave suggestions if you have any kay. :) :D ^_^


End file.
